The Academy of Gamers : Kitsuna Online
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Hei apa kalian percaya bahwa ada satu sekolah yang semuanya adalah seorang gamers dan mereka memainkan game yang sama, bahkan guru-guru pun ikut memainkan game tersebut. Kitsuna Online game yang telah menarik perhatian satu sekolah, Rinto berniat mencari suatu barang yang langka bersama adik dan temannya, bagaimana kisah lucu mereka, RnR ONEGAII!


**A/N : HALO MINNA AUTHOR BARU DI FANDOM INI YANG DATANG DARI FANDOM SEBERANNGG! heheheheh, jadi mohon bantuannya atas kritik, saran serta review~ YOSH gausah basa basi lagi~**

* * *

**_The Academy of Gamers : Kitsuna Online_**

**_Disclaimer : Kalau Akiko punya vocaloid lagu World is mine akan berubah menjadi world is not mine _**

**_Character : [Len.K & Rin.K] - [Rinto.K & Lenka.K] _**

**_Genre : Humor&Friendship_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_By Akiko Nagato_**

**_WARNING! : Gaje, abal, jelek, mr-mrs typo muncul kapan saja, bahasa GAOL, dapat menyebabkan : obesitas, sakit kepala, sakit perut, muntah-muntah, dan sebagainya~_**

* * *

**_;:'- Normal POV -':;_**

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, burung berkicauan dimana-mana dengan indahnya saking indahnya burung-burung bersebut batuk-batuk karena tenggorokannya kering. Diantara sekelompokan burung tersebut ada yang kebelet ingin berak akhirnya burung nakal tersebut bertengger dikepala seorang gadis yang hewan itu kira itu sarangnya, dengan sopannya burung tersebut berak dikepala gadis tersebut, sedangkan gadis lolita tersebut tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Apa itu di kepalamu?" tanya pemuda berambut honey blonde dengan 3 jepit berwarna putih dirambutnya.

Gadis tersebut melihat keatas dan terlihatlah burung dikepalanya.

"Itu burung bego! Masa lo gak bisa liat!" ucap perempuan lolita yang mirip dengan pemuda itu, menggunakan 4 jepit dengan warna yang sama dengan pemuda tersebut, dan pita besar dikepalanya.

Pemuda itu mengambil burung nakal tersebut. "Bukan burung ini tapi itu!" ucap pemuda tersebut sembari menunjuk kepala sang gadis.

"A-ap―" gadis tersebut menghentikan kata-katanya begitu ia memegang kepalanya.

Yang ia rasakan begitu memegang kepalanya adalah... Dingin? Encer? Bau? Warnanya gak jelas? Apakah itu? Author yakin kalian semua tau! Yap kotoran burung.

"UAPPAHHH! DASAR BURUNG KURANG AJAR BERAK DIKEPALA GADIS CANTIK KAYA GUEE!" ucap gadis tersebut.

Sedangkan sang burung dan pemuda tersebut hanya cekikikan liat aksi gadis 'lolita' tersebut. Pemuda itu menerbangkan burung yang barusan berak tadi dan menyeret gadis lolita itu untuk pulang.

"Ayo pulang! Geli gue liat kepala lo, BUAAUU BUANGEET!" ucap pemuda tersebut.

Ahh... author lupa ngasih tau siapa mereka #authordibantai mereka berdua adalah duo Kagamine (Rin, Rinto : WOOII KITA PUNYA NAMA BAKAUTHOR! | Author : Iya-iya aku kan blom selesai ngomong dasar duo jerukk! | Rin, Rinto : LU JUGA SUKA JERUK NENEK LAMPIR! | Author : *pundung di pojokan*) o-oke lupakan chat diatas, jadi yang tadi itu adalah duo kaga-(Rin, Rinto : *men-deathglare author*) e-eh maksudnya Kagamine Rinto dan Kagamine Rin.

Sesampainya dirumah mereka yang mirip istana itu, Rin langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan pastinya mandi, sepanjang jalan Rin hanya mengomel-ngomel tentang burung yang 'berak' dikepalanya padahal burungnya juga udah ngacir entah kemana. Sedangkan pemuda itu atau kita sebut Rinto ngacir ke kamarnya membuka laptop, lalu dinyakalannya laptop tersebut, ia memasangkan suatu alat yang disitu tertulis '**Kitsuna Online**' pada laptopnya tersebut, bentuk alatnya? Author tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata jadi silahkan gunakan imajinasi masing-masing XD #ditamparbolakbaliksamareaders. Lalu Rinto memasangkan alat tersebut pada tangannya dan menekan tombol '**ON**' pada alat itu. Sebuah cahaya terang mengelilinginya jadi dia memejamkan matanya, dan saat ia membuka matanya dia sudah masuk kedalam dunia game '**virtual**'. Baru saja dia masuk kedalam game '**virtual**' dia sudah menerima pesan atau disitu disebut PM (Private Message) yang sepertinya dari temannya.

**_RenkaHime :_** KAGANEE GUE BUTUH BANTUAN LO!

**_KaganeDevil :_** Apaan sih?! Gue baru juga 'ol' udah di teriakin beginian -_-

**_RenkaHime :_** GU-GUE DALEM BAHAYAA! (QAQ)

**_KaganeDevil :_** HAA?! Bahaya? Lu emang diapain?!

**_RenkaHime :_** Gue kaga diapa-apain ._.

**_KaganeDevil :_** Nah jadi MAKSUD LO APAAN DALEM BAHAYA!? -_-"

**_RenkaHime :_** U-uang gue hehehe... abis... bantuin gue cari uang ya... (/^-^)/

**_KaganeDevil :_** APA! CUMA ITU DOANG! SORI GUE GAK BISA BANTU!

**_RenkaHime :_** Ayolah... gue ga bisa beli Pot HP nih... sama Pot MP...

**_KaganeDevil :_** Bukannya lu punya skill buat heal -_-

**_RenkaHime :_** Oh... iya juga ya... kenapa gue bego ya...

**_KaganeDevil :_** Tau ah! Gue mau cari barang dulu, mau ikut kaga!?

**_RenkaHime :_** Barang? Barang apaan?

**_KaganeDevil :_** **[Blue Crystal of Life]**, **[Red Crystal of Power]**, **[Yellow Crystal of Prosperity]**, **[White** **Crystal of Chastity]**, **[Black Crystal of Destruction]**

**_RenkaHime :_** Oh it- TUNGGU ITU! BARANG RARE! LO BISA KAYA KLO DAPET TU SEMUA!

**_KaganeDevil :_** Sebenernya itu gue... mau buat guild... katanya kalau ada player buat guild pake dan masukin item-item tersebut ke alat entah apa itu guild tersebut bisa jadi guild yang tak terkalahkan walau pun masih level awal...

**_RenkaHime :_** LU MAU BUAT GUILD SERIUS! EMANG LU LV BERAPA!?

**_KaganeDevil :_** Ehh... asal lu kagak kasih tau orang lain gue bakal kasih tau...

**_RenkaHime :_** Iya-iya bawell! Cepetan kasih tau!

**_KaganeDevil :_** Gue level... 150...

**_RenkaHime :_** APAAHH! SELAMA INI BELOM ADA YANG NYAMPE LV 120 TAPI LO DAH LV 150, JANGAN-JANGAN! LO ORANG LEGENDARISS ITUU!

**_KaganeDevil :_** Orang legendaris? Maksud lo apaan?

**_RenkaHime :_** Banyak yang bilang katanya ada orang yang udah nyampe level 150 dan tak terkalahkan, katanya dia orang baek... begitu doang yang gue denger...

**_KaganeDevil :_** Oh... Lu jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya gue lv segitu.

**_RenkaHime :_** Iya-iya...

**_KaganeDevil :_** Jadi... lo mau kaga ikut gue cari ntuh barang?

**_RenkaHime :_** Oke deh lu ajak adeklu juga, gue nanti ngajak adek gue!

**_KaganeDevil :_** Oke deh! Nanti gue tunggu di pusat kota Algier jam 10. (**PEMBERITAHUAN DARI BAKAUTHOR **: Sekarang jam 09.35)

**_RenkaHime :_** Oke-oke.

**xXx**_SKIPTIME_**xXx**

Jam 10 orang yang bernama RenkaHime tersebut atau kita sebut saja Renka sudah menunggu dengan adiknya sembari duduk disebuah kursi taman di pusat kota Algier. 15 menit kemudian tampak dua orang yang berbeda gender dengan rambut berwarna coklat menghampiri mereka dengan senyum '45'nya yang tak lepas-lepas. Hingga membuat dua kakak beradek yang sedang menunggu bergumam dengan sangat tak jelasnya.

"Heheheh... maap lama Renka/_chan_ dan... Ren/_kun_." Ucap Rin dan Rinto alias Rinka dan Kagane.

"Hah... karena ada Rinka-_chan_ ku maafkan kau Kagane." Ucap Renka.

"Nah tunggu apa lagi? Ayo pergi!" seru Ren bersemangat.

Mereka ber-empat pun berjalan ditempat penuh tanah (Readers : YA IYALAH PENUH TANAH ORANG MEREKA DI DARATAN BAKAUTHOR!) penuh rerumputan liar, mereka berada disebuah lapangan... err terlihat seperti itu tapi bukan lapangan, seperti lahan luas tak terpakai dan tumbuh berbagai macam tumbuhan (?).

"Ne...~ aku cape berjalan." Ucap Rinka.

"Aku juga cape..." ucap Renka.

"Dasar kalian berdua baru segini saja sudah cape gimana aku suruh kalian balapan sampe sana?" ucap Kagane dengan nada meremehkan.

Sedangkan Ren cuma kicep dari tadi liatin mereka, kaga tau kenapa tuh anak.

"He-hei istira─" ucapan Rinka terpotong saat ada gempa bumi di dunia virtual ini, lho kok bisa?

Err... ternyata suara itu berasal dari 13 monster yang lompat terus mendarat didepan mereka, dasar monster gatau sopan santun #authordigamparsamamonster. Terlihat dilayar mereka nama monster tersebut Gorlez dan satu yang berukuran jumbo dengan nama Rorleg, kesannya kaya apaan itu nama.

"DASAR MONSTER SIALAN, GUE LAGI CAPE LU DATENG, GUE SANTE LU KAGA NYAMPERIN NGAJAK RIBUT HAH!" teriak Rinka ampe Renka, Ren, Kagane, beserta 12 monster ukuran sedang, dan 1 monster ukuran jumbo sweatdrop HAH? (?).

"Emang lu mau lewat?" kata si monster jumbo sewot.

"IYALAH LU PIKIR GUE MAU APA DISINI?!" balas Rinka tak kalah sewot.

"Kalau gitu langkahin mayat anak buah gue hohohohohoho!" seru moster itu yang buat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Lu itu berani kaga sih?" tanya Rinka.

"Kaga..." jawab monster itu malu-malu kucing WHAT MONSTER BISA MALU-MALU KUCING.

"Buset dah! Lama-lama gue kapak-in lo juga nih!" seru Rinka kesal.

"Ya udah kite mulai aje yok!" ucap si monster jumbo dengan logat yang berubah.

"Mulai apaan sih?" tanya Rinka.

"BATTLE BEGO!" seru tuh monster jumbo err... namanya siapa barusan Romleg, rosleg, roroklem? Ah Rorleg!

"AYO SIAPA TAKUT!" seru Rinka yang membuat Renka, Ren, Kagane, beserta Gorlez cengo.

* * *

**A/N : Gimana bagus kah, jelek kah, atau bagaimana? mohon reviewnya, kritik, saran, apa pun diterima, curhat pun bolehkok #PLAKK EITTSS JANGAN DULU BACKKKKKK! Akiko mau kasih biodata Rinka, Ren, Renka, Kagane, walaupun Ren sama Renka masih rahasia **

* * *

**~Biodata Rinka~**

**Name : RinkaCHANN**

**Nick : Rinka**

**Orang asli : Kagamine Rin**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Ulang tahun : 27 Desember XXXX**

**Like : semua yang berasal dari jeruk, RenBananaPrince, RenkaHime, pita besar yang selalu bertengger dikepalannya saat di dunia nyata**

**Dislike : KaganeDevil, burung yang pernah berak dikepalanya.**

**Ciri-ciri di game : Rambut panjang berwarna coklat, iris mata biru sapphire, menggunakan jepit berwarna hitam, mengikat rambutnya kebelakang yang panjangnya sebahu.**

**Ciri-ciri di dunia nyata : Rambut honey blonde, iris azure, menggunakan pita besar berwarna putih, dan 4 jepit berwarna putih**

**Level : 146**

* * *

**~Biodata Renka~**

**Name : RenkaHime**

**Nick : Renka**

**Orang asli : ?**

**Umur : ?**

**Ulang tahun : ? ? ? **

**Like : ?**

**Dislike : ?**

**Ciri-ciri di game : Rambut berwarna hitam, iris coklat, rambutnya sepunggung.**

**Ciri-ciri di dunia nyata : ?**

**Level : 146**

* * *

**~Biodata Ren~**

**Name : RenBananaPrince**

**Nick : Ren**

**Orang asli : ?**

**Umur : ?**

**Ulang tahun : ? ? ?**

**Like : ?**

**Dislike : ?**

**Ciri-ciri di game : Rambut berwarna hitam, iris coklat, sisanya bayangkan sendiri~**

**Ciri-ciri di dunia nyata : ?**

**Level : 149**

* * *

**~BiodataKagane~**

**Name : KaganeDevil**

**Nick : Kagane**

**Orang asli : Kagamine Rinto **

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Ulang tahun : 27 Desember XXXX**

**Like : RenkaHime, JERUK SELALU~**

**Dislike : RinkaCHANN**

**Ciri-ciri di game : Rambut berwarna coklat, iris mata biru sapphire, sisanya bayangkan sendiri**

**Ciri-ciri di dunia nyata : Rambut honey blonde, iris azure, dan 3 jepit berwarna putih**

**Level : 150 (MAX)**

* * *

**Sekilas info~ : level max dalam game ini adalah 150, mata uang dalam game ini ada 3 [Krona]-[Lire]-[Lira].  
100 Lira = 1 Lire  
100 Lire = 1 Krona  
Renka pikir gaada yang sampe lv 120 kecuali dirinya dan orang legentaris itu.**

* * *

**Review onegai! **


End file.
